Truth or DareDBZ
by Goku the baka saru
Summary: a truth or dare anime crossover with a few real people.
1. Default Chapter

This was came from our dimented minds late at night in the cold weather walking around and looking at christmas lights. Please don't ask about our weirdness, we get upset very easy and have terrible tempers.  
  
  
  
  
  
Casey and Amber were watching the end of Monty Python's Flying Circus in tHieir shed.  
  
"I'm Bored." Casey whined.  
  
"Me too." Amber said.  
  
"Lets play truth or dare."  
  
"Ok." They both got up and did an Irish jig and a puff of smoke appeared. When it dissapeared Goku, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Gohan, Supreame Kai, Wufei, Trowa, Heero, Duo, Quatre, Yuske, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Taylor, Isaac, and Zac were standing there looking around.  
  
"Damn thats alot of guys." Amber said.  
  
"I couldn't think of which ones I wanted the most." Casey whined.  
  
"What are there eighteen guys?" Amber aksed trying to count them all.  
  
"THieirs nineteen." Someone yelled.  
  
'But I counted eighteen.' Amber starred confused at the crowd.  
  
"I don't think boys that skinny have a chest that big Urameshi." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Uh, thanks I guess thats nice in a perverted way." She said to Kuwabara then glarred at Yuske.  
  
"We need more girls." Casey said.  
  
"Uh,*Turns to the screen* if anyone would like to join feel free to leave your info in the reviews. Until then we have to entertain these guys." Amber sighed. All the guys looked at them.  
  
"Not like that.!! But we do have 'tea'." Casey grinned. Amber sighed as her and Casey left and came back with trays of shot glasses.  
  
"What's 'tea'?" Shin asked(If you didn't know thats the supreame Kai).  
  
"You're not allowed to have any, you can have water." Casey shouted.  
  
(A Few Minutes Later)  
  
Zac, Taylor, and Isaac were playing tHieir instrements.  
  
"How long do we have to intertain them for?" Amber sighed.  
  
"Intertain Us, Intertain Us!!!" The group of left over guys yelled.  
  
"Damn why's I remind them?" She moaned.  
  
"Bunnysuits!!" Someone yelled.  
  
"Bunnysuits, bunnysuits!!" They started chanting.  
  
"What are bunnysuits?" Shin asked Casey.  
  
"Nothing!!" She yelled. Shin went back a bit scared.  
  
"We don't have any, so ha." Amber said folding her arms.  
  
"Here you go." Duo said handing them to Amber and Casey. They starred at him confused as Shin tried to see what was in Casey's hands. Casey hid it behind her back.  
  
"You have those?!" She yelled.  
  
"Yeah, duh." Duo said drinking the rest of his drink. Amber sighed and grabbed Casey's arm and drugg her off. They came back in carrying more shot glasses and in the bunnysuits.  
  
"This sucks." Amber whispered.  
  
" Why'd we have to wear them?" Casey whispered back.  
  
"Majority rules." Amber whispered she then felt a hand rub her thigh.She turned around slapping Gohan making him fly across the room.  
  
"Don't do that!!" She screamed.  
  
"How can you knock him across the room with one hit?" Goten asked.  
  
"We're stronger then you." Amber said  
  
"What, how? You're just pathetic humans." Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Hmf, we're godesses, we live here cause we got kicked out of our home." She said folding her arms over her chest.  
  
"Godesses of what?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Death." Amber smirked.  
  
"Stupidity." Casey said looking at the ground as a few people giggled.  
  
"I need a hug." She said. Trunks walked over and hugged her.  
  
"Why would there be a goddes of stupidity?" Kuwabara asked. Casey started sniffling.  
  
"That wasn't nice." Trunks yelled at him and hugged Casey again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok thats it for now, until some more people join. I'll make another chapter as soon as I get three or more. 


	2. people arrive

Notices I never said what we look like.(Like anyone cares) I have short red hair, jade green eyes, glasses, 5'6", and I'm very bitchy(Is also told she looks like Kelly or Jack Osbourne.). Casey has brownish hair with blond highlights, blueish green eyes, 5'7", and also bitchy(Their mother: Expesially if she doesn't take her medicine.)*Casey and Amber roll their eyes*  
  
  
  
Amber heard a knock on the door. She ran over and opened it. A girl with brown whith blonde hilite's, a black riped shirtwhith green jacket, dark blue jean's,also has white wolf ear's and wolf tail; and a girl with dark dirty blonde/light brown hair that just goes past the shoulders, blue eyes with a ring of bark blue around the light blue a black pull over hoodie with a black spagetti strap tank top underneath and baggy shorts and black converse high tops with red laces, a dog collar with spikes.  
  
"Hi so you're here for the game right?" She smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Mizzel." the brown haired girl said.  
  
"And I'm Miru-chan." The other said.  
  
"Come on in, we just pulled out the food, but you have to get past Goku and Goten." She said pointing at the two stuffing all the food they could fit in their mouth. There was another knock on the door. A girl with bluish-silver hair, silver/blue eyes, a cat tail, and cat ears. And another girl with long blond hair with the last 2 inchs dyed red, blue eyes. And the other girl had light brown hair, dark brown eyes.  
  
"Hi I'm AoiHyou." The girl with the cat ears said.  
  
"I'm Jennifer." The blonde girl said.  
  
"I'm Disa." The brown haired one said.  
  
"Hi come on in foods over there the live music's over there and people are just hanging out over there, oh and the space heater is over there."(Reminds people we're in a shed with a one bathroom, a fride, and no heater.) Her and Casey still have their bunnysuits on but Casey has Trunks jacket and Amber has Kuwabara's shirt. Amber hands out soda's to everyone. AoiHyou glarres over at Kuwabara as he's rambling on about something to Goten.  
  
"Crap, looks like I have to protect Kuwabara." Amber told Casey who was listening to Shin ramble about some stuff.  
  
"Shush!!" Casey yelled at her. Amber jumped back looking at her confused and a bit freaked out.  
  
"Fine fine." Looks around and see's Isaac grabbing a Dr. Pepper.  
  
"Hi, how's everything?" She asked walking over.  
  
"Uh, everthings fine, except Taylor's becoming more of and instrument hog." He said glarring over at Taylor who had Zac's drums.  
  
"Casey Tay's becoming a hog again." She yelled.  
  
"Shush!!!" She yelled back. She also had Hiei beside her.  
  
"How long does he talk for?" He asked. Casey gaped at him, Hiei looked at her confused.  
  
"Well thats about it. Nice talking to you." Shin said.  
  
"What no, you made me miss the end. You can keep talking." Casey yelled. Amber sighed.  
  
"Fine then, you get to talk." She said turning to Hiei. Hiei glarred at her. AoiHyou and Miru-chan sit beside Casey.  
  
"Looks like Hiei has a girl group." Yuske grinned. Kuwabara looks around.  
  
"Ha, you don't even have a girl." Kuwabara laughed.  
  
"Neither do you." Yuske yelled.  
  
"Yes I do." Points at Amber.  
  
"Just cause she has your shirt doesn't mean she's yours." Yuske said.  
  
"Well I would kiss him but their are 4 other guys I'd have to kiss." Amber said walking up to them.  
  
"You'd kiss Kuwabara??!" Hiei, Yuske, Miru-chan, and AoiHyou yelled.  
  
"What's wrong with kissing me?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Nothing." Amber said sitting in his lap and pressing her lips to his.  
  
"I think I'm gonna be sick." Yuske said.  
  
"I'm gonna hurl." Miru-chans said.  
  
"Eeww." AoiHyou said making an odd face. Hiei just starred wide-eyed.  
  
"Ok Amber thats enough." Casey yelled, as the one kiss turned into making out.  
  
"I'm gonna have nightmares about that." Yuske said covering his eyes. Amber pulled away from Kuwabara and blushed as all the people in the room were starring at them.  
  
"And who are the other four people you have to kiss now?" Yuske smirked.  
  
"Uhh, if I kiss them Casey has to kiss Trunks." She said really fast.  
  
"Aren't you gonna save that for the game." Trunks asked. Casey pouted.  
  
"Yeah I guess your right." Amber said.  
  
  
  
Ok if we can get two more people we'll start playing oh, and I'd also like to be able to contact everyone so I can get everything right and so I can see what you'd do in the game, My SN on AOL is SonGotensgilr83, Casey's is DragonCarer2010. 


	3. more people and the game begins

Why does everyone hate Kuwabara? He so cute I can't help but like him, oh well guess I get him all to my self while the others fight over the other guys. Oh I'm very sorry Aoi I didn't know that.  
  
  
  
  
  
Their was a knock on the door again. Casey walked over opening it up. A girl with black hair with silver hilights, cat-like eyes with a black t- shirt that says "it's not funny ~until~ someone gits hurt". The other girl had black/silver hair, silver eyes. And the other had black hair, red eyes, and was shorter than the rest of the girls.(I know I'm gonna get hit for that.)  
  
  
  
"Hi come on in." Casey said.  
  
" Hi, my name's Andrea." Said the girl with the cat eyes.  
  
"Mine is Ayame." Said the girl with silver eyes.  
  
"And mine is Raine." The short girl said.  
  
"Ok, well we're about to play in a minute." Casey said.  
  
"Ok everyone can just get in a giant circle." Amber said putting a cd into the cd player. Taylor looked at her then pouted and put his instruments down and sat next to Zac. Amber sat between Goten and Kuwabara. Casey sat beside Trunks and Shin. Miru-chan sat next to Hiei and Aoi sat on the other side of him. Disa sat next to Trowa. Andrea sat next to Vegeta and Yuske. Ayame sat next to Kurama. Raine sat next to Kurama and Miru- chan. Jennifer sat next to(Who ever she likes). Mizzel sat next to(Who ever she likes). The music started playing.  
  
"Paranormal chicken geek Drugged-up superstar fiend Genderbending galactic freak Sc-Fi lobotomy Exorcism, circumcision Horrifying gruesome scene Bloodsuckers, a motherfucking Brain dead neurotic fiend Sick, get sick on this You motherfuckers make me Wanna slit my wrist Sick, so sick of this I wanna slit my wrist." The speakers boomed. Everyone looked at Amber who was singing along with it.  
  
"Yes?" She blushed.  
  
"What the hell kinda music is that?" Yuske asked.  
  
"Murderdolls. I like them and we're listening to them so there." Amber said.  
  
"A basketcase, stitched-up face Be all you can be Chiller, killer, monster thriller  
  
Trigger-happy zombie Radiation, masturbation Infect the other human beings Supersonic, chronic vomit Barbed wire cock ring Sick, get sick on this You motherfuckers make me  
  
Wanna slit my wrist Sick, so sick of this I wanna slit my wrist Murder, murder, yes indeed  
  
K. I. L. L. I. N. G. Murder, murder, yes indeed K. I. L. L. I. N. G."  
  
"Thats just wrong." Shin said looking a bit sick.  
  
"Yeah put korn in." Casey said.  
  
"No Korn's in next." Amber said.  
  
"Old Macdonald had a farm E-I-E-I-Oh my god Thou shalt not take any more shit  
  
And I'll split my sister in her motherfucking lip I'll grab her by the hair And swing her in the air  
  
Twist my, twist my, twist my sister Jimmy crack corn and I don't give a fuck I'll take a butcher knife and Ram it in her fucking gut I'll do a chicken dance over her dead body This is gonna hurt you more than me I'll grab her by the hair And swing her in the air Twist my, twist my, twist my sister." The next song played. Amber looked around seeing more disgusted looks.  
  
"Fine one more song then we'll play Korn." She sighed.  
  
"Well I'd rather cut you than the wedding cake And your bloody guts on my rented tux  
  
And I do, I do, I do wanna kill you 'Til death do us part, I'll tear us apart Now I kiss your cold dead lips And I dip my chips in the blood that drips And I smear the cake right in your face Let your god take you to a better place Well I loved you to death Well I loved you to death Die, die, die Die my bride And all you ever meant to me Was absolutely nothing And with this ring now I the wed Don't wanna kiss you bitch, wanna bash your head Well I loved you to death  
  
Well I loved you to death Die, die, die Die my bride Die, die, die Die my bride."Amber then hit the next cd button on the remote.  
  
"Happy?" She asked Casey. Casey grinned and knodded.  
  
"I didn't really find anything wrong with it." Goten said. Amber smiled and hugged him.  
  
"Ok on with the game." Casey said. Amber pulled out a Vanilla Coke bottle and spined it.  
  
"I thought we were playing truth or dare not spin the bottle." Goku said.  
  
"We are this is the eiaser way to figure out who you get to dare, but if it lands on someone that alrady went you have to spin it again. Until everyone's gone." Amber said. The bottle landed on..........  
  
Oh well you'll find out next chapter. Oh if you like the music I put the lyrics for, the first was slit my wrist the second was twist my sister, and the last was die my bride. 


	4. the bottle stops

(Ok well this isn't really yaoi or anything like that, but we have to mess with someone. Just so you know no thats the same sex will kiss or anything)  
  
  
  
  
The bottle landed on Goku. Goku looked at Amber and forced a smile.  
  
"Ok Goku truth or dare?" She smirked.   
  
"Ehh.., truth." Goku said a bit hessitent. He'd seen what she made him do in her other fics already. Amber smirked and crawled over to Casey whispering in her ear. Casey smirked and whispered something back. She went back over to her spot and looked a Goku evily. Goku gulped.  
  
"Have you ever kissed Vegeta?" She asked giggling and getting odd looks. Goku looked at her then at Vegeta who started getting red.  
  
"What kind of question is that?" Vegeta yelled.   
  
"Well? Answer the question." Amber said.  
  
"Of course he hasn't." Vegeta yelled enraged.  
  
"Umm..., *Quietly* yes." Goku said turning red. Amber and Casey started giggling. Everyone gave them weird looks. Amber handed Goku the bottle. He spun it and it landed on Aoi.  
  
"Truth or dare?" Goku asked.   
  
  
  
  
  
ok well put what you pick in the review, or IM us. 


	5. Dare, and more people come

"Truth or dare?" Goku asked.  
  
"Dare." Aoi said.  
  
"I dare you to kiss Kuwabara." Goku grinned.  
  
".....Nani?" Aoi asked. Ayame and Miru-chan burst out laughing. Aoi blinked at him confused.  
  
"Say that again." Aoi said.  
  
"You have to kiss Kuwabara right on the lips." Goku said. Aoi galnced at Kuwabara. Amber smirked and patted his back.  
  
"And he asks me why i kill him in all my fics." Aoi grummbled.  
  
"YOUR GONNA DO IT?!" Ayame yelled.  
  
"Just... wait a second.... *My happy places... happy... flowers... dead Kuwa...*" Aoi sighed.  
  
"Get on with it." Ayame said.  
  
"It goes against my code to kiss another girl." Kuwabara said.  
  
"But she was dared to so you have to go along with it." Amber said.  
  
"DAMN YOU ALL!" Aoi yelled.  
  
"I almost feel bad for her." Hiei said.  
  
"Right. Like you'd feel sympathy." Kurama said. Aoi took a deep breathe.  
  
" IF YOU BREATHE ONE WORD OF THIS AFTERWORDS MY CLAWS WILL FIND YOUR NECK!" Aoi yellled at Kuwabara and kissed him. Ayame, Miru-chan, and Yuske burst out laughing.  
  
"ITS UNHOLY!" Aoi yelled rolling around on the ground.  
  
" ...You're athiest." Ayame said.  
  
"And?" Aoi asked then continued gagging.  
  
"Kissing me isn't that bad is it?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"No." Amber said leaning her head on his shoulder watching Aoi rolling around on the ground. Aoi grabs Hiei and breathes his hair in.  
  
"YES! PURIFACATION!" She said then let him go and grabbed some ice cream.  
  
"Must get that *taste* out." She said eating the ice cream.  
  
"Ok your turn." Amber said Goku handed her the bottle.  
  
"Oh wait I wanna get two more people." Casey said. She snapped her fingers and Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku appaered in the middle of the circle.  
  
"What the hell.." Inuyasha trailed off looking around.  
  
"Hi, welcome to our truth or dare game" Casey said.  
  
"Truth or dare?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Oh I played that before, its a fun game." Kagome said. She sat in between Inuyasha and Miroku. Their was a knock on the door. Amber got up and opened it. Their was a girl with brown hair, and dressed in black jeans and a red tank top. And another with light brown hair that comes to her lower back and flaws in gracefull waves, light-aqua-blue eyes, pale skin, light-brown cat ears and a cat tail, and wearing a long, loose navy blue shirt with the sleeves comming down to her elbows, a picture of a light- blue tabby kitten on it with large butterfly wings on it. Tight blue-jean flares with a dark and light blue design on the flares. The other had pale white skin, long brown braided hair, and violet eyes.  
  
"Hi we just started playing." She said.  
  
"I'm (Not sure what you want your name unless its twstormychic)" The brown haired girl said.  
  
"I'm Furea." The catgirl said.  
  
"I'm Pyra." Said the girl with the braided hair. (twstormychic) sat down next to(who ever they like). Furea sat down on the other side of Shin and Goten. And Pyra sat next to (who ever she likes). Aoi spun the bottle and it landed on Miru-chan. 


End file.
